world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
021114-Jospor
09:00 GT: ~Joʃʃik, yov ʃvddenly experience a cvriovʃ ʃenʃe of diʃplaced deja vv, before realizing yov can hear a faint ʃwiʃhing ʃovnd ʃteadily growing lovder, almoʃt aʃ if ʃomething very faʃt iʃ heading directly towardʃ yovr location.~ 09:01 GG: Joss-k turns around to look just a l-ttle too late. 09:03 GT: ~ʃvddenly, ʃomething ʃlamʃ into yovr gvt, and yov are ʃent ʃpiraling away from the myʃteriovʃ object, which...lookʃ an awfvl lot like a very frvʃtrated Ryʃpor, come to think of it.~ 09:04 GG: "Gah, fuck" Joss-k qu-ckly recovers from the blow. "Ryspor? Are you alr-ght?" 09:05 GT: ~"Vgh, yeʃ, I'm fine. I really need to learn to look where I'm going in theʃe hallʃ. Really, thovgh, it'ʃ like yov've all decided to take vp careerʃ aʃ ʃpeed bvmpʃ at once. One can only hope I don't impale ʃeriad when I inevitably rvn into HER."~ 09:08 GG: "You certa-nly don't look alr-ght." Joss-k sw-ms up to Ryspor, worr-ed. "What happened?" 09:23 GT: ~"ʃvffice it to ʃay yov can look to ʃeriad for orderʃ from now on. The femaleʃ of the grovp have ganged vp on me, and I mvʃt ʃay they have a point."~ 09:24 GG: "What the fuck does that mean? Th-s -s your world, what the fuck would g-ve Meouet the author-ty to do that?" He gr-nds h-s teeth angr-ly. "You know what, -f that b-tch wants to force our team -nto 's-des', then -'ll play. -f those two are gonna gang up on you, then you, me, k-kate, and vejant -f he's not be-ng an ass, w-lll gang up on them!" 09:26 GT: ~"What? NO! Joʃʃik, I conceded WILLINGLY! I think they have every right to qveʃtion my leaderʃhip. Beʃideʃ, Meovet'ʃ not TRYING to be antagoniʃtic. ʃhe'ʃ jvʃt...willing to become a demon if it meanʃ we ʃvcceed. PLEAʃE don't do anything raʃh for the ʃake of my honor."~ 09:28 GG: "Why the fuck are you g-v-ng -n? Just because they quest-on your leaadersh-p doesn't mean you should -mmed-ately make ser-ad team leader! And even -f she's not try-ng to be antagon-st-c, she's st-ll a total b-tch." 09:43 GT: ~"Joʃʃik..." Ryʃpor ʃighʃ. "I'm FINE, I really am. Yov don't have to ʃtage ʃome ʃort of confrontation on my behalf; I jvʃt ʃaid I waʃ going to talk to ʃeriad, in any caʃe. If yov REALLY feel aʃ if yov can't let thiʃ go, I ʃvppoʃe yov can take it vp with Meovet, thovgh, ah, I didn't ʃend yov, if ʃhe aʃkʃ."~ 09:45 GG: "Ryspor, -'m not go-ng to let them take th-s away from you. -t's your world, des-gned spec-f-cally for you, so hav-ng someone else be leader defeats the ent-re purpose! Now, -f you'll excuse me, -'m go-ng to have words w-th Meouet." He turns and sw-ms off w-th an angry sw-sh of h-s ta-l. 09:46 GT: ~Ryʃpor ʃighʃ aʃ he watcheʃ Joʃʃik go, and callʃ ovt, "ʃhe'ʃ the other way, incidentally. Jvʃt ʃwim along and yov ʃhovld rvn right into her."~ 09:51 GG: Joss-k turns and sw-ms the other way. -- garrisonedGuardian GG ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 21:51 --